monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Lao-Shan Lung (4th Gen)
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the Original Giant of the Series, Lao-Shan Lung! In-Game Description MHGU Equipment Interesting Facts About Lao-Shan Lung Order: Elder Dragon - Suborder: Mountain Dragon - Family: Lao-Shan Lung - Species: Lao-Shan Lung *Lao-Shan Lung gets the title, Old Mountain Dragon, due to its many spikes and ridges on its back. *Lao-Shan Lung are up to 6960cm long. *By simply walking, Lao-Shan Lung can cause earthquakes and occasionally landslides that can put settlements in danger. **This gives it the nickname, the Walking Disaster. *Lao-Shan Lung have been around since ancient times, however, a lot is still unknown about them. Due to there being very few Lao-Shan Lung left, it is hard to find and track a single one down. **Even the Hunter’s Guild and Elder Dragon Observation Team have trouble tracking them down. *It is believed that Lao-Shan Lung actively roam around their territory due to a past incident. When an ore refinery was built in the side of a mountain, a Lao-Shan Lung caused an earthquake and destroyed the mountain housing the refinery with its bulk. When a large obstacle is in front of Lao-Shan Lung, it will destroy it in anyway possible though it sometimes takes time. **Lao-Shan Lung will also try to destroy fortresses and large buildings in their way. *It primarily walks on all fours, but can actually stand and walk on its hindlegs for a short period of time. Lao-Shan Lung will use its tail to help support it as it stands up. *A single scale of a Lao-Shan Lung is comparable to a Flying Wyvern’s shell. *The shell of Lao-Shan Lung is formed over time through adhering various ores, minerals, volcanic ash, and other materials, including air. This gives Lao-Shan Lung its red appearance. **Lao-Shan Lung have been seen in a few different colors, such as green and brown. **Its shell contains the Dragon Element, making it more destructive in power when crafted into a weapon. *To help slow down any potential Lao-Shan Lung from reaching towns, special fortresses have been built to slow them down. When a Lao-Shan Lung is approaching, a whole town could be evacuated to safety while some hunters try to repel the beast. *Even trying to repel Lao-Shan Lung can be difficult for hunters. A single swipe of a Lao-Shan Lung’s tail can knockout a hunter, but a stomp can push hunters back from the wind pressure. *When Lao-Shan Lung is on the move, it is believed to be running away from something. Secretly, the Hunter’s Guild believe that Lao-Shan Lung are running away from Fatalis. **There is also belief that Lao-Shan Lung could be running away from other giant monsters. *Lao-Shan Lung have been seen wandering around in places like the Volcano and Old Jungle. **A few Lao-Shan Lung have even been seen frozen in the Polar Sea. **A skull of Lao-Shan Lung was discovered inside a mining refinery at Jumbo Village. *Originally, Lao-Shan Lung was considered the largest known monster, but it has been dwarfed by other larger monsters like Jhen Mohran. *The claw of a Lao-Shan Lung is half the length of a human. *His Immenseness is known to occasionally wrestle Lao-Shan Lung for fun. *Back in the development times for Monster Hunter, the development team wanted to add a lot of variety when climbing onto Lao-Shan Lung's back, such as gathering, mining, etc. Due to time constraints, they weren't able to add much to Lao-Shan Lung in the first game and hunters could only carve its back. However, they mentioned something quite interesting: "Maybe we could do that in MH5." (Japanese MH5 ぐらいなら出来るのかも) Lao-Shan Lung's Development in GU For the MH Team, Lao-Shan Lung was the most difficult monster to resurrect in Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate. While remaking Lao-Shan Lung, they had to find a balance between new and old for the fight, keeping it familiar yet fresh for players, by changing the old giant and the Fortress. After months of hard work, Lao-Shan Lung had finally returned! Adult Lao Misconception A common misconception is that the Lao-Shan Lung in-game are juveniles, but that isn't true in the slightest. In Monster Hunter Illustrations it was revealed that the MH Team had that idea for Lao-Shan Lung originally, but they never went through with that idea, so the ones we encounter in-game are already adults. Videos Next Week Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs